


i will murder you brutally

by orphan_account



Series: usnavi's wine moms [6]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stanfred: Have-
stanfred: Have you walked in on them?
sonshine: i wish i could say i did
sonshine: but
sonshine: you know how they always seem to be making out around me?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't updated in a while,,,unfortunately,,,there is literally no point to any of this,,,
> 
> so yeah, enjoy!

**usnavy** _has changed his nickname to_ **i <3vanessa**

**nessarose** aww

**nessarose** _has changed her nickname to_ **i <3usnavi**

**i <3vanessa** <33333

**i <3usnavi** <33333

**sonshine** i will murder you brutally.

**i <3vanessa** you're just jealous.

**sonshine** i'm literally not.

**sonshine** my boyfriend and i don't need to drown everything in maple syrup to prove we like each other.

**paintingpete** ayyyyyy

**sonshine** ayyyyyy

**stanfred** gayyyyyy

**sonshine** i mean

**sonshine** that's kinda the point.

**benihana** why am i so fucking single tho

**stanfred** rt

**sonshine** strayyyyyyt

**benihana** no

**stanfred** Stop.

**paintingpete** don't.

**sonshine** this is abuse i'm reporting you.

**paintingpete** you are a sad, strange little man.

**stanfred** You have my pity.

**benihana** farewell.

**sonshine** i hate you all.

**stanfred** Where are you @i <3usnavi @i<3vanessa

**benihana** where do you think they are?

**stanfred** Good point.

**stanfred** Guess I don't really wanna know.

**sonshine** nooooooooo you do not.

**sonshine** you def do not want that in your life.

**stanfred** Have-

**stanfred** Have you walked in on them?

**sonshine** i wish i could say i did

**sonshine** but

**sonshine** you know how they always seem to be making out around me?

**sonshine** they just,,,ignore me,,,

**benihana** i've always been curious about that.

**paintingpete** yeah, that's p weird.

**sonshine** tELL ME ABOUT IT

**sonshine** but yeah, i just,,,looked away,,,and when i turned back around,,,

**sonshine** they were in the middle of stripping.

**sonshine** i hightailed it out of there.

**stanfred** I can imagine.

**benihana** we should stage an intervention.

**paintingpete** i mean

**paintingpete** i get that

**paintingpete** but do you really want to tell them that?

**benihana** tru

**stanfred** And they're really happy.

**stanfred** I feel like we shouldn't really mess with that.

**sonshine** ^^^^

**benihana** i just can't believe that we've had a discussion about them for this long without them.

**sonshine** i can.

**paintingpete** i can.

**stanfred** I can.

**benihaha** wait

**benihaha** i can, too.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment!!


End file.
